Final Fantasy VII: SOLDIER
by Brother Star
Summary: A prologue to final fantasy VII. This tells the tale of Zack Fair as I envision it. I've currently finished the prologue, and have completely revamped chapter 1, please take the time to reread it if you haven't. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Author notes: I would like to make a few announcements now. This is indeed a "Crisis Core" fic, but really it's just the same story told without the existence of the rest of the series besides VII. This means that Genesis doesn't exist, there is no deep ground, Lazard was never imagined, etc, etc. This fictional piece is written to tell the story as I envisioned it should be, and still believe to be a far more truthful story, despite it's variance from what has been created. Also, I'm considering writting the dialogue in a screen play format because of the way this editor works. Also, comments are welcome, anything to help improve future chapters.

--

Prologue

Dear Mom and Dad,

I made it into the ShinRa military today. The test was a breeze, I guess it's because these city folk aren't used to the kind of labor we do at home all the time. Still, I haven't quite gotten used to these MAKO showers yet. They say their supposed to enhance your natural ability… I don't think I need it though, I was way ahead of everybody else who tried out. Oh! That reminds me, I met the legend himself today!

Well… I didn't really meet him, I saw him and got to shake his hand. Captain Zeal told me Sephiroth likes to meet all of the new recruits, though I'm not sure why... Still, it was amazing to see the general himself so soon! Just you wait, I'll be a hero just like him someday! I'd write more, but I've gotta wake up bright and early tomorrow, so I'll write again soon!

Your son,

Zack

--

Dear Mom and Dad,

I've got some down time this time around, so the letters going to be longer this time. Last time I told you about me getting accepted into ShinRa, and I have to say, I'm tearing it up out here. I've only been treated with the MAKO shower twice and my performance has already doubled. The rest of the new recruits don't even stand a chance. I've got all the top scores in all of the courses. No one has been able to match me at any of the courses. At this rate I'll be a hero just like Sephiroth in no time.

Speaking of him though, he got shipped back out to Wutai, which means I'm not going to get to show him my stuff like I'd hoped. Maybe if I can somehow get sent over there under his command I can catch his eye. I know if I get the chance to show him my abilities he'll put me in SOLDIER in no time. About SOLDIER and the military... they treat us well out here.

The barracks isn't bad. The beds are soft and the pillows are pretty big, it makes sleeping a breeze. The only thing I can complain about is the smell, really. I expected that though, being bunked with the guys I am. The food is great too, I never would've expected them to treat us so well, but I think it's a luxury only available to those of us still in the capital. I have a feeling everyone fighting in Wutai get by on rations and what they can pick up off the ground.

Don't worry about me though, every things going fine, just like I thought it would. I did meet someone I kinda liked though. He's a space pilot, or something like that. He came running down the stairs about as happy as I'd ever seen a man. He was yelling something about finally getting the funds to get to go to outer space. Kinda weird that a guy calls himself a space pilot and he's never been to space. Well either way, he said his name was Cid. I only got to talk to him for a bit, but about halfway through the conversation he said something I agreed with. He said, "You and me kid, we're both gunna do something great fer this world, and ain't nobody who's gunna stop us!" I never did get around to telling him my name though...

I won't let anyone stop me, that's for sure.

Your son,

Zack

--

Dear Mom and Dad,

It's been a few days since I've written, and I'm sorry about that. Sephiroth has ordered a new batch of troops to the front line and Captain Zeal said if I worked hard enough I could ship out under his command. So far things are looking pretty good though, and in the next week I'll be heading off to Wutai for some real action. Don't have time to write anymore, sorry, but I'll write again before I leave, I promise.

--

Dear Mom and Dad,

I ship off tomorrow for Wutai, and just in case you're worried, they say that we've finally started making progress through the mountains and are heading towards the flat lands. I'm sure everything will go smoothly, don't worry. But there's plenty more I want to say, since it'll be a while before I get to write again.

First things first, since you guys have never been to Midgar I thought I'd let you know that it's a real grimy place. Not much room for flowers and greenery out here, and the smog kinda gets to you after a while. Wutai will actually be kinda nice in that aspect. There are shops everywhere, and they sell everything. I mean, they sell things I've never even heard of for things I've never heard of.

Not everything about Midgar is bad though, a lot of the people under the plate are pretty nice. They all work together to get by… it just hurts me to see how ShinRa turns a blind eye to them. It's so obvious that their in trouble, but no one is willing to help them… I think that'll be my first objective once I become a hero. I'll bring prosperity to everyone living under the plate.

I met a girl when I was in the wall market the other day, she lived under the plate too. I didn't get to talk to her long, but she said her name was Aeris. She's a real sweet girl, I just wish I'd get to talk to her again before I left, but I guess that won't happen. It was weird though, I saw a man in a black suit nearby, and he seemed to be following Aeris too… I guess I caught his eye when I talked to Aeris because he looked at me for a while before leaving when Aeris did.

Anyway, there's a real nice place outside of Midgar that I like to go to on my free time. It's a cliff a few miles away where the monsters don't seem to roam around a lot. It's a great view of Midgar, and at night the city is beautiful. I guess the beauty is only skin deep though… but I'll change that! Just you wait and see!

Your son,

Zack

P.S. I love you guys… I'll write as soon as the war is over.


	2. Chapter 1: Laviathan

Chapter 1  
Leviathan

Five men, two of which were significantly older than the rest were resting inside a completely enclosed vessel. Zack was seated in his own bunk, as was everyone else. With the exception of one man, the oldest by far, who had just began to speak.

"Alright everyone. We'll be arriving at the mountains south of Wutai soon. I'm sure you've heard rumors that we're making progress towards Wutai itself, and to be honest it's only partially true. In fact, we're supposed to be the progress. General Sephiroth as designed a specialized plan to take the mountains in a series of stages. First, Sephiroths men will mount an assault on the front line, putting pressure on the Wutai troops. After we get the go ahead, we'll scale the cliff side near the enemy encampment, which we've learned is more of a network of tunnels built deep into the mountain side. Our job is to take this Quake materia and make good use of it at the center of the mountain. We've wired it to a device that will initiate the spell after we have time to get back out of the mountain. It's on a timer though, and cannot be defused. So once we set it, we'd better haul ass out of those caves, understood?"

Zack nodded with the rest of the crew. Zeal was the kind of man who didn't care much for rules and regulation. Matthew Zeal was the kind of man who believed in getting things done, regardless of how it was done. Now, this was only true in moderation, because he would not kill 2 in order to get to one, but he would kill one, in order to get to one. He had a very finite idea of what was worth it, and what was completely unacceptable. Zack couldn't have asked for a better commanding officer.

Zack was shaking with anticipation, even though he'd been on this boat for 2 days now and wouldn't arrive until tomorrow. This squad, along with 3 others would be infiltrating the enemies threshold in the mountains. If ever there was a time to shine, now was it. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth into a smile before thrusting his arm into the air and yelling. "Hell yeah! Lets get this party started already!"

Zeal chuckled at Zacks eagerness. It brought back fond memories of his own past. "Easy, Zack, we've still got a ways to go. I can tell your excited, but try not to tip the boat. These things aren't exactly the most seaworthy. They're meant for stealth, not stability." Zeal spoken as he sat himself down on his own bunk.

Zack let his arm fall back down to his side, still smiling. "I know, Captain, but this is the real deal. I've been waiting for this opportunity. After this I'm sure I'll get into SOLDIER, no problem." He allowed himself the pleasure of leaning back into his bunk, but only momentarily as his excitement got the better of him and pulled him back into a sitting position.

James, the second oldest in their group, but still somewhat younger than Zeal spoke next. "Take it easy Zack, we've all got faith in you, don't worry." He smiled reassuringly from his own bunk, across from Zacks. James's build and voice gave way to the idea that he was in his mid 20s, but as he had never removed his helmet, no one could really tell for sure.

Kris chimed in after James, her voice was something more gentle, and to Zack, convincing. "Yeah, you've only been working with us for a short while, but you've more than proven your ability." She had a very cool air about her. Always calm and collective, and quite the opposite of James she very rarely wore her helmet. She always complained about how it reeked of the last guy who wore it.

Marcus, who obviously was feeling left out, decided to change the subject. "Say, Captain, what about the other boats? I don't see them. Aren't they supposed to be landing with us?" Marcus was the kid of guy who liked to have an opinion. His opinion was very rarely against the main stream opinion, but he voiced it anyway. Despite that quality though, he was generally pretty supportive.

Zeal took the liberty of answering Marcus's question, which oddly enough, Zack was curious about too. "Yeah, the boats are specifically crafted to refract light, like a mirror, but it refracts the light in different directions, so the image that would normally see isn't there. That's why we can't see the other ships, but their right behind us, don't worry." Zeals description was adequate enough for Zack, but Marcus only seemed to frown. As if to say "You heard it from someone else, didn't you?"

Zack didn't look to much into Marcus's facial expressions though, instead he focused much more on something else that was implied in Zeals words. "That means we'll be the first to get in the action?" Zacks smile, which had started to fade, was now springing back to life.

James looked at Zack and smiled with him. "Depends on how fast you can climb." he said to Zack, as if to challenge him. "I'll beat you to the top, James." Zack said, returning the challenge in time. They had always shared a bit of a rivalry, even though Zack proved to be the better of the two, but only slightly. James laughed, his grin sticking. "I'd like to see you try!"

Zeal interjected as he looked out the window, towards the stars. "Alright, that's enough chatter. It's getting late, so turn in. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." With that the lights turned out with the flick of Zeals finger and Zack laid back into his own hammock.

Zack turned to take in the boat again after his eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was pretty small. Really it was just a hallway with five hammocks and a door in the back. It was closed off, and normally would be pitch black except for the materia that naturally illuminated the rooms and the window in the back. Zack turned to look at the back of the room where the Quake materia rested innocently. He was mildly surprised that the one materia would be strong enough to wipe out the encampment. He had heard that Sephiroth had personally brought the materia to its full potential though, which in Zacks mind, was reassuring enough.

Zack rolled over and closed his eyes without another glance. He was pretty tired, he had to admit. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before from sheer excitement, yet this time he was going to have to force himself to sleep so he could be ready for tomorrow.

--

"Zack… Wake up…"

Zacks eyes flickered open. "huh…. What's up, Captain?" his voice was riddled with the voice of a young teenager who had just been rudely awoken. Zeal was standing above his hammock, looking down at him. "Listen closely, if anything happens to me your second in command. It'll be your job to get everyone out of the mountains safely. Alright?" It wasn't until then that Zack realized he was whispering. He returned the sentiment, trying to keep his voice low. "huh…? Uh… yeah sure, Captain, but nothings going to happen. Don't worry." He said, not entirely aware of what was going on.

Zeal smiled, and shook his head at Zacks weary response. "I'm counting on you Zack… Alright, rise and shine everybody! Time to get prepped and ready! 20 minutes till operation start!" Zeal smirked as he watched Zacks form go from relaxed to rigid in about five seconds.

James had sat up so quickly that Zack couldn't help but to notice. "Huh…? 20... 20 minutes?! What are you trying to pull Captain?!" The sleep disappearing from his eyes just as quickly as it had for Zack .Zeal lauched at the sight of James. "Better get ready quick, James." He mocked towards the grunt as he started unpacking his own things.

Marcus sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. "Damnit… You and your jokes Captain." He looked thoroughly unamused as he began to rifle through his own bag, and proceeded to grab the materia and the device from it's rested position. Placing a few grenades in a pouch on his side and the device in another, he got up and began securing his helmet.

Kris, who had merely rolled back over and spoke lazily didn't really catch Marcus's sarcasm. "Yeah, stop joking around… it's too early for that." She seemed to slowly realize that he wasn't joking though. The others were making far too much noise for that. As if to realize this fully, Zeal spoke, "I'm not kidding, take a look out the back window." Zack pushed himself past everyone else towards the window, and there it was, a cliff side that towered above the tiny windows line of sight.

Zack stood back from the window, allowing the others to look now. "He's not kidding, stuff what you can down your gullet and get ready." He pushed past Kris, who was the last one to make it to the window and started getting ready. James punched the door, and looked back at the Captain. "Damnit! This is very uncool Captain!"

Kris shook her head in admittance and made her way back to her things as well. "Alright, alright! Now where did I leave my food?" she said as she rummaged through her own bag. It was all neatly organized, which made it odd that she couldn't find her food.

Marcus look the other way, and spoke in Zacks direction. "uhm… I dunno." which was cause enough for Zack to start laughing. Marcus's face was bulging with was seemed to be a sort of protein bar. Kris immediately crossed the very short space between her and Marcus and kicked his shin. "Marcus! You bastard! I was saving that!" Marcus gripped his shin and braced himself for another assault before he spoke "You shouldn't have left them out!"

"They were in a lockbox!" She said, fitfully as she threw herself back onto her bunk. "It's not my fault that my lock picking set just happened to fall into the lock and open it." Marcus said, feeling safety wash over him. "You are SO dead!" Kris yelled, taking him unawares as she jumped the tiny gap between her hammock and his.

"Alright! That's enough, I'll get you something when we get back Kris, don't worry." Zeal said as he finished loading himself up and shouldered his own gun. "Tch… fine, whatever." Kris pulled herself off of Marcus's would-be carcass and started to go back through her bag, pulling a grenade out and a cure materia. She popped it into the bangle she had around her wrist and shouldered her own gun.

Zack pulled out the only bag he'd brought with him and unzipped the largest pocket. The tip of a sword slipped out as well as the barrel of a gun. He pulled the gun out and set it to the side before pressing the sword to his back, where it stuck. Marcus looked at it with awe, "How the hell did you do that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Magnets." Zack replied simply as he jammed a clip into his gun and loaded the chamber after making sure the safety was on. "Ah…" Marcus looked somewhat disappointed at the simplicity of how Zack kept his blade stuck his back.

"More importantly though, what are you doing with a sword Zack? SOLDIER members are the only ones authorized to use those types of weapons." Zeal was eyeing Zack carefully. Normal grunts weren't trained in the way of the sword because their reaction times were no where near good enough to use them effectively. Zack seemed to be prepared for Zeal though, as his response was rather quick.

"It's the only thing that could hold all of my materia, this gun doesn't have any materia slots and the standard iron bangle we're all given doesn't have enough materia slots. Don't worry, I won't actually use the sword, it'll stay tucked away nice and neat on my back." Zack said as he slotted his materia into the sword and bangle on his wrist. He had more materia than anyone else in the group, including a lightning materia, a cure materia, a blizzard materia, and a counter materia. He'd found all of them at his home town, near the reactor.

Zeal eyed him cautiously as he watched Zack slot the materia, leaving no spare slots. "It'd better. I don't care who you are, bullets kill faster than blades." He still wasn't convinced that Zack didn't intend to use it. "With the exception of Sephiroth." Zack said, trying to take the focus off of himself. Zeals expression became dark almost instantly. "Sephiroth ain't human kid, better realize that now before you realize anything else. That man is a monster." Zeal turned away from Zack, looking back out the window and watching the sun begin to reflect off the waters.

"A monster?" Zack was taken off guard, to say the least. "His strength… his speed…. His ability, all of it screams inhuman. The brutality he displays on the battlefield goes far beyond anything I've ever witnesses in my life." Zeal was obviously speaking from experience, but Zack didn't want to be differed… at least not so easily. "But people call him a hero!" He tried defended his hero, but Zeal wouldn't have it. "People say a lot of things… Not all of it is true. What you hear is a product of what the media tells the populace." Zeal dropped it at that. He wasn't going to speak anymore about it, and Zack could tell.

"… A monster?"

"we're coming up on the cliff side Captain!" Kris alerted not only the captain when saying this, but everyone else, and suddenly all talk of Sephiroth was forgotten. "Alright, enough chit chat, prepare to move out!" Zeal was standing at the back door towards the side, and watched as the group finished their final preparations.

The door in the back of the ship slid open and thrust itself into the Cliffside. As gears on the sides of the door began to grind the ship itself started climbing the Cliffside. After a few feet the gears stopped, and Zack made for the exit. "Meet you at the top!"

Zack jumped as soon as he was standing on the door, and grappled onto the Cliffside. Pulling two spiked knuckled objects from the place were they rested on the small of his back, he slid them onto his hands and punched the wall, pulling himself up. He climbed with speed and strength, leaving the rest of his squad far below him, with the exception of Zeal, who was keeping pace.

"Don't fall behind, old man!" Zack joked, looking down for a brief moment and seeing Zeal to his side in the process. "Keep your wits about you, Zack, this is no time for games." Zeal was concentrating on the task at hand, but that didn't stop him from putting a damper on Zacks mood. "…Yes, sir…" Zack said, almost bitterly as he kept moving up the cliff side.

Zack reached the top of the cliff and threw himself over the cliffs edge with ease. As soon as his feet touched ground he made for the nearest wall. Un-shouldering his gun he surveyed his surroundings. He was on a narrow pathway that spiraled around the mountain, but wasn't anywhere near the top. He figured they'd have to do a bit of climbing before they got to an entry point.

As the rest of the squad caught up, Zack made a point to take a few bites out of a nutrient bar he had in his back pocket before sliding it into a pouch on his hip. James, the last one up, clambered over the cliffs edge, and Zeal began to speak. "Alright, as you can see, one of the other ships has made contact with the same Cliffside as us, they're going to be our support. The other two have landed at the mountain just ahead of ours, but I think we've got the winning one here. Make sure your com links have been established. We'll be operating on frequency 9, the other troop will be on 10. Follow me, and from here on out, no chatter."

The four of them nodded in recognition of Zeal and followed after him up the pathway. They were having very little trouble making their way up too, as no one seemed to be on patrol. Zack found this odd, and so did Zeal, apparently. He raised his hand to show the rest of the team that he wanted to them to stop, and proceeded slowly forward with his gun pointed at the ground. After a few steps he stopped and gestured for them to follow again. He then pointed at the ground at a near invisible wire, then stepped over it.

They continued up the mountain side, evading similar traps. Zack had become painfully aware that these traps were rockslide traps, and knew that triggering one would mean the end of their entire squad. Just as this thought occurred he heard a rumble. Cursing under his breath he clenched his teeth and pressed against the Cliffside. When nothing came but the rumbling intensified he became confused, and then reality set in on him.

"I'm going back." Zack said, turning around and almost head butting James in the neck. "No. You're not. Keep your voice down." Zeal said, rather simplistically. A little too simplistically for Zack. "but Captain!" Zeal didn't let another word out of Zacks mouth. He turned promptly and grabbed Zacks shoulder, pinned him against the wall and looked him dead in the eye. He proceeded to speak in a deadly calm voice. "Listen, we need to get the job done. The triggering of that trap tells them we're here. If we don't keep moving we'll get caught in a firefight on the side of a mountain that none of us are familiar with. Let's go."

"… fine."

Zack didn't say another word, he just followed the captain up the mountain, keeping his gaze straight ahead. He felt like he was turning his back on his friends, much like ShinRa turned its back on its people. As these thoughts swirled in his head, and he was about to break rank and go back anyway, another rumble was heard, this time on the mountain ahead of them. Zacks eyes widened in disbelief, were they just lucky to not have set any off yet?

James looked down at his watch. A watch he'd had since he'd began training. Zack was the only one to really notice his watch though. He didn't know why, but he kind of liked it. It was definitely different from any watch he'd seen before. "Captain, we don't have time for this anymore. We need to make an entrance."

Zeal nodded in agreement, "You're right, it's not like a little more noise will hurt us." This seemed to cue Marcus and he moved towards the wall, "I'm on it." He set down a bag he'd brought with him and opened it, revealing a metallic device with a timer on it. Much like the one the quake materia had been rigged to. As he pulled the object out of the bag and latched it to the cliff side, the rest of the team backed away from the area. As Marcus followed behind he pulled out a detonator. "Best to cover your ears. They make plenty of noise."

Zack had barely gotten his hands around his ears when the charge went off. A few dust clouds later a nice hole could be visible in the Cliffside. They didn't say anything, but Captain Zeal gave a nod and each member proceeded into the newly erected entrance with haste. Now breaking into runs the may their way in reverse, back down the mountain. They were headed for the base, whether or not the encampment was there or not didn't matter. Once the Quake materia went off, the mountainous region would practically be reconstructed.

James readied his weapon as he whispered back to the rest. "Wutai ahead!" As if to follow suit Zack readied his own weapon along with the rest of the squad. "Engage upon contact! We can't afford to be slowed down now!" Zeal fired his weapon at the three Wutai troops, taking out instantly and catching a second as he started to flee, the third however, had already rounded a corner.

"Leave it to me!" Zack took the lead as the warrior came back into sight. Firing a few rounds into the Wutai troop before he knew they had caught up. Zack shook his head at the confusion the Wutai troops seemed to be displaying. He assumed that the troops didn't know what was going on, or that they weren't expecting an attack so close to this base. Either way it gave him the advantage. As they pressed their way further into the mountains core they met with more and more resistance, yet none of it seemed to be prepared for their arrival. Until finally they came upon a large opening at the deepest reaches of the tunnels.

"Whoa…"

"It's…. beautiful…" Kris almost lost herself in the glow of the giant cave. The cavern was a living testament to the Lifestream. Even with all the Wutai tents that had been erected the beauty of the glistening streams running around the patches of land shone through. Zack could hardly believe what he was seeing. The Lifestream was not the only thing to behold here though. There was something else… A massive statue of a giant serpent. Zack was abruptly pulled to the side by James as a Wutai troop rounded the corner.

"you've got to keep your wits about you, Zack." James said, mocking Zeals voice. Zack gave a low chuckle and looked at Zeal, who obviously hadn't caught what James had said. "If we start commotion now, we'll never get the materia set up." Kris spoke quickly, and with a much more serious tone than James, and Zacks amusement immediately ended. Zeal gestured for them all to come further into the crevice James had pulled Zack into. "Alright, that's enough. Here's the plan. The base is scrambling, you can see all the confusion down there with your naked eye. This'll be easy to capitalize on if we can snag some suits. Zack and James, I want you too to procure these suits without the enemy catching wind of us being here now. The rest of us will stay here and prep the bomb. Get going."

The group had crouched as each member listened to Zeal speak, but as soon as he was done Zack had shot up. "Sure thing!" He said, his voice almost carrying out of the small opening. Zeal shook his head as Zack clapped both hands over his mouth, "oops" James laughed quietly and started towards the exit, following after Zack. He gave a wave behind himself, without looking back. "see you soon."

Zack and James moved silently throughout the cavern, surveying quickly for smaller groups of Wutai men further away from the commotion. It didn't take long to find a few fool hardly men straying away from the camp. Without a word Zack and James dropped down upon Wutai warriors from a ledge. Seconds later the Zack and James were fitted and two men lay atop each other in a darkened corner. "I hope someone finds them, that'll be hilarious." James said quietly as they made their way back towards where the others were hiding.

"After we're out of here." Zack didn't want to jinx anything, even if they did have the advantage with Mako treatments, there was no way they'd be able to take on an entire army on their own. "Right, after we're out of here." James said, nodding in agreement, though he didn't really seem that worried about it. Zack and James returned to their allies rather quickly, only to be promptly given the bomb and instructed further.

Kris smiled as they returned, "looking good, you two." James posed a little and winked at Kris in response. "Well thanks." Zack merely nodded to her as he realized Zeal was about to speak. "alright, Zack, James, you're going to head down to that statue and set the bomb up behind it. If we can get the bomb to go off without alerting anyone, it'll mean a lot less resistance in the future. However, getting the bomb set takes priority. If you're discovered, it doesn't matter were you set it now, you just need to set it. We'll wait here until the bomb is set, after that we're bailing and you two will have to get yourselves out. However, if you're discovered before then, we'll intervene and make as much ruckus as we can. Got it?" Both Zack and James nodded, and spoke at the same time. "Got it."

Zack picked the machine up, glad it was only the size of a large water bottle. The marble sized materia was fitted at the center and gleamed with what seemed to be malicious intent in Zacks eyes. He held onto the machine as he handed over all of his old things to Marcus, who shouldered them promptly and then sat back down. James followed suit, handing his old gear over to Kris, who merely set his stuff onto the ground in front of her and sat back down. James frowned at this, then turned to Zack and nodded, holding up the sword the Wutai warrior had been wielding. "Let's do this."

James lead the way, walking casually back towards the camp and ultimately the statue of Leviathan. No one seemed to question their disappearance or reappearance, and although this struck Zack as odd, he didn't question it. James suddenly began talking, which Zack found strange too, until he realized what James was talking about. "You know, Leviathan has looked over our lands since the origin of Wutai? She has been our guardian in all our times of trouble, and she'll lead us safely from the ShinRa plague as well." Zack caught James's eye and nodded, "I see… I've heard stories of her fierce powers on the open sea. Yet I wonder why she has not granted us her power now."

"We may never know… Yet I feel it prudent to seek her guidance regardless." James nodded to another Wutai troop who had been listening to him. The troop nodded in silent agreement before breaking off. "Of course." Zack said the word the Wutai troop had been thinking and winked at James.

They stopped in front of the statue, Zack straying towards the back when no Wutai troops were looking. Soon he was flat on his stomach, placing the device just at the base, out of site. James had already clasped his hands together in prayer, trying to look as authentic as possible. Zack wasn't exactly familiar with Wutai tradition, but he admitted that James seemed to be doing a fairly good job of mimicking it. Moments later Zack was back on his feet and reproaching James, smiling behind the mask. They turned to watch as three shadowed figures made their way out of the exit they had come through.

Zacks smile disappeared almost instantly. James had opened his clasped hands and in it was a small red gem. "James… That's a Summon Materia…" grunts weren't authorized to use Summon Materia, it was too rare and grunts died too often. "Yes it is Zack." James said, not looking at Zack, but instead into the jade eyes of the serpent statue.

"Where did you get it?" Zacks voice was giving away hints of caution, even though he tried to keep it as normal sounding as possible. He noticed that James seemed to be picking up on him anyway though, and so his hand strayed to the Wutai sword on his back. He suddenly cursed himself for leaving his Counter and Blizzard Materia slotted in the other sword.

"Her." James pointed to the statue, and then slid the materia into the blade he was holding himself. James almost didn't seem like he was aware that Zack was there anymore, yet Zack knew better than to let his guard down. "You're from Wutai aren't you?" The watch… the helmet… everything. It all made too much sense to Zack now. "It took my a while to get a hold of your accent, though I'm also glad that you didn't care that I never took off my helmet."

"Bastard…" Zack tried to keep his voice low, but they seemed to be drawing a crowd regardless. James was taking no such measure to keep himself concealed. "I have to admit, I had planned to simply kill you before you figured out, but my prayers to Leviathan seemed to have been answered. Now I have more than enough to finish you and the rest of your pathetic squad off." James finally made eye contact with Zack, and Zack fed off that as best as he could.

"You may be surprised." Zack put on the same competitive smile that he gave James every time they challenged each other. James seemed un-amused though, "You're in the middle of a Wutai encampment fool. You'll never make it out of here alive." His voice had changed, and the Wutai accent became more than apparent.

"We'll see about that." Zacks smile faded as he drew his sword. As he did so an unsettling feeling swelled over him. They knew that he was coming, they knew about the plan, they knew everything… No. They didn't… James was a fool, and Zack was suddenly extremely thankful for that. James was glory hungry, that had become apparent when Zack was able to set the device. James hadn't told anyone that they were coming, he wanted to be the hero himself, and that was going to cost him.

"Let's do this. I don't have a lot of time, you see, this mountains going to drop in a few minutes." Zack readied his blade and watched as James did the same. "Not if I destroy the device first." James practically yelled, charging at Zack. "You'll have to get through me first." Zack said as he threw his weight into James's charge and clashed blades with him. "Not going to be a problem." James gritted his teeth, a complete hatred shining in his eyes. "You're dead, Zack Fair." James continued to glare as placed emphasis on Zacks name. "Show me what you've got, Wutai scum!" Zack retorted, breaking the blade lock.

James lunged at Zack, his sword striking with amazing speed an accuracy. It was obvious that James had been holding back before now. This put Zack at a disadvantage, because James knew Zacks abilities from training with him, while Zack now had to deal with a whole knew foe. As Zack parried the blow, allowing the thrust to glance off to his right, he let James's force behind the thrust carry him forward far enough for Zack to twist around and cleave at his exposed back. As James took the blow to the back he felt pain sear through his back. He had adjusted himself enough to only get the flat of the blade against his skin, but the force of the blow sent him rolling forward.

"You bastard!" James swung his blade wildly at Zack from the ground, but missed Zack by several inches. It was obvious that the gap in ability had finally gotten to James. "You may know my strengths, but nothing makes up for the gap in ability, James. I'm too good for you." Zack pointed his blade point at James and was about to thrust before James shouted in panic.

"T-Tidal Wave!"

James raised his sword to the sky, and as green spheres erupted from the hilt of the blade a liquid sphere seemed to materialize from the sword itself. It grew in size until it almost reached the ceiling of the massive cave. Deep within the what seemed to be the bottomless sphere erupted two eyes, menacing and filled with rage. As James's eyes met with the beasts, he immediately regretted his decision, and as if to plead for it's disappearance he let go of the sword. Instead of falling, the blade held in the sky, as if to reply to James with his certain fate.

As the Serpent erupted from the sphere, causing it to burst and shower the now evacuating encampment with water. It seemed endless, the down pour of water unto the cave. The Lifestreams seemed to act as a plug, keeping any natural water from escaping through its crevices. The water rose, and in moments the inhabitants were swimming for their lives, as opposed to running. The might serpent, entwining itself with it's statue, let out a mighty roar, and as if from the ocean itself, a wave massive enough to cover the immense cave from end to end erupted from the water and came crashing down upon it's victims.

Zack had been sent spiraling into the cave bottom floor, his head meeting with it. A sickening crack was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.


End file.
